Meeting Captin Jack
by procrastinatornow
Summary: When a young Serika is saved by the Captin jack...what will happen? by nyx


Serika sat on her ship with her crew and sighed, it was a boring day. They were almost to Tortuga, where hopefully she was to meet Jack Sparrow, along with his crew. As they came into port, she saw his ship.

"So he is here."

"Who?" Her best friends asked the same time.

"Sparrow." She pointing at his ship. "He kept his promise." As she stepped off the boat, she jumped.

"Well hello Serika."

"Sparrow don't scare me like that." She turned her head towards him.

"I see you brought your crew."

Serika rolled her eyes. "Sparrow, spare me the idiocy, this is serious talk right now. I see you brought your crew as well." She said nodding towards Elizabeth, Will, and the rest.

"Well, I do what I can." He said with a cocky smile. "Jack.. Jeeze can we please go inside before I go crazy, I need a drink." She said with a wave of her hand. "Oh. Meet my brother, Scull." Scull smiled at Jack, acknowledging his presence now in his life.

"Alright now dear, tell me exactly what you are talking about." Jack asked as they sat in a private room.

" I heard a rumor of a huge cache of gold and some damn good rum from one of my good friends in England. Unfortunately, She is currently in a hanged state. But she gave me a list of many important things to find for it before she left to be hanged."

Jack smiled at her. "You were on the list to be hanged too."

Serika rolled her eyes. "Yes, but like you I got lucky and got my ass saved. By my brother. Which is odd." She shook her head and pulled out a piece of parchment, with a list of objects and locations. "First, we need to find a key that is located somewhere here in Tortuga. Then we have to find 3 chests that are all opened by that key. Each chest contains part of the map, which we use to get to the final chest." Serika took a sip of rum, and set down the glass.

"Wow. So she had this planned out?" Jack asked surprised.

"Ya. Just so everything was well hidden. You and I are the only ones who know now, so shush up about it." She warned him. "How's Bootstraps Jr.? Is he anything like his father?"

Jack put his glass down. "Somewhat. He's getting better though." Serika stole his hat and put it on her head.

"You always wanted my hat didn't you?" He asked staring at her. She nodded, taunting him. "Because you look really great in my hat." He raised his eyebrows.

"Jack!" She squealed in surprise.

"Come one now Serika. We should do this together. That is what you met me here for anyway right?" He had her cornered. "Please don't tell me that this isn't my infamous partner in crime, Serika Wolf. I know she loved pillaging, and robbing, even though back in Cuba, she almost married the richest man."

Serika sighed "What of it Sparrow? You know me well enough by now that I hate my past…" She hated how he could always find a way around her. He did learn from the best.

"Come tomorrow, our crews will search for the key here in Tortuga, and you and I will figure out…stuff!" He cheerfully raised his glass to hers and drained it along with Serika.

"Well then, we better tell them. And trust me, my girls will find a spot to start scouting tomorrow, and we can go from there. As for the locations of the chests, we should plot those out tomorrow as well." She sighed putting down her glass. "See you tomorrow Jack, I have to talk to someone." She left the room, nodding to Will and Scull as they guarded the room.

"Why are you wearing Jack's hat?" Will asked.

" I took it from him, I'm the only person that can take his hat." She said sighing and walking back to her girls that were all talking to some man. "Ria! I need you!" One her best friends walked over to her.

"What Serika?" She had to do a double take. "Why are you wearing Jack's hat?"

Serika sighed heavily and annoyed "Because, I am the only one who can. Now anyway, tomorrow our crews will be trying to find the key. I need you to make sure that actually happens. In the meantime, Jack and I will be plotting our courses out. Don't you say a thing." She warned her before her friend could say a word about her and Jack.

"Alright…" Ria sighed calling the crew together to leave. "Scull, you coming?" Serika looked back at her brother who was deep in conversation with Will.

"Let him talk Ria." Serika stopped her friend. As they left, Jack waved. Drunk, but he waved. Serika smiled at her rescuer friend. As she slept that night, she dreamed of the worst day of her life. Also the best, when Jack saved her ass. She was 19, and was getting married to the richest man in her city. The governor actually of Port Henry. On her wedding day, she heard that he was a wild man. She was too, just not as much. It scared her a lot. So she ran to the coast to drown herself. She saw Jack with the crew of the Black Pearl and sighed with relief. She ran to him.

"Look, I need a favor." He looked to her

"Anything for you darling." He said with a smile.

"Take me with you. On pillages, robberies, anything to get me away from here. Far from here until I can destroy this place myself." Her fiancé was wild all right, enough to kill her parents. Jack studied her for a moment until he spoke again.

"Are you able with a sword?" He asked her

"You have one on hand that I can borrow?" She asked with a large amount of courage. She taught herself how to after her brother showed her how. Jack soon had a sword for her and they sparred for a few minutes.

"Alright, you can come along." Jack said with a smile "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." He said joyfully. "Serika! What are you doing?" Her fiancé called from the shore.

"Leaving you with my new fiancé!!" She yelled back. He glared at Jack standing next to her and started commanding the soldiers around him to get in the ships and attack. "You didn't introduce yourself, my prodigious pirate."

Jack looked at her " I am Captain Jack Sparrow. But you my dear lady, can call me Jack." Serika smiled and blushed slightly. "You are…?" He asked

"Serika Wolf. Also known as the Red Wolf." Jack smiled at her.

"Beautiful." He said aloud. She gave him an odd look. "You.. I mean having you around." Jack smiled innocently and walked away. Serika stood there for a moment. And then she met Barbossa. When he first approached her, he scared the living daylights out of her.

"Hi." She said regaining her breath. Jack came to her again.

"Mate, don't scare her like that, it's bad karma." Serika laughed a little.

"Jack?" He turned around to face her. "Can I change? Wedding dresses aren't my thing."

Jack took notice. "Ah. Yes. Just go to my cabin and you can change there. You can even sleep there if you would like." He smiled again and went about his captain business. She went to the cabin and changed into what she usually wears now, a naval captain's shirt and coat, only shortened into a belly shirt and the coat stopped at the top of her belly button. She pulled the buttons off the shirt and pulled on her blue cotton pants and her belts. One went across her waist like belts were supposed to, over a red cloth tied in the back. The second was lying diagonally on her hips and the third was just pieces of leather wrapped on her right thigh. She put on her red bandana and fixed her hair so it had single braid on her left side of her head and a lock of hair wrapped with cotton. She took out her gun and put it in the holster and took the sword Jack gave and put it in a sheath. She added last minute touches, like the green feathers that stuck out the back of her bandana. Just as she finished, Jack walked in.

"You make a great looking pirate." He said to her back. She turned around and looked at him.

"You are seriously weird." She said jokingly.

"You're just missing a hat." He took the one off his head and placed it on hers. She blushed a little as he led her to a mirror. She looked in the mirror with Jack by her side. It scared her, but they looked really cute together. She shook the thought out of her mind.

"You would be perfect."

She looked at him. "For what?"

Jack snapped out of his thought. "Oh. Nothing. Anyway, where were you headed to?"

Serika had to think. "I honestly don't know. I just needed to get out of there."

Jack had poured a drink for himself. "Want anything to drink?" She looked to him.

"Rum please."

He started to pour another glass for her. "Ah. My type of girl." He said with a smile in his voice. He turned around with the glass and handed it to her.

"How about Tortuga? You can definitely start there if you're an inspiring pirate. I know there are plenty of girls there that wanted to join my crew; they are a lot like you. They got tired of the cushy life and wanted adventure." She gave him an odd look. "Well we are headed for Tortuga. So that's where you're gonna be left for your start. Savvy?"

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "Is it fun?" Jack had to think.

"Sometimes. When you have all the riches, and all the rum in the world. Actually the best tasting rum. That would be when it's fun." She giggled and he looked at her like he was teaching a child. "It's not fun when you're attacked by ships stronger than yours or when mutinied by your own crew." He said with a sigh.

"Jack, why would your crew mutiny you? As far as I see, they are ever faithful."

"Things aren't always as they seem. Remember that."

She stared at him for a moment, studying his expression and eyes. "You're afraid of it happening to you aren't you?"

He smiled a little. "I guess you could say that." Someone knocked on the door, banging loudly. "Captain! We're being attacked!" Barbossa yelled through the door.

"Now's your time Serika." She nodded and pulled out the sword in time with Jack. They burst through the doors, slashing at opponents and finally finding a way onto the other boat and setting it afire.

"Yes!" She yelled as they boarded the Black Pearl. Jack smiled at her.

"You're beautiful!" He yelled as the crew celebrated.

"I know you really mean that!"

"What? No, I meant that you were beautiful back there!" Serika just laughed it off and drank all night. As she sat in the cabin with Jack, she couldn't help but feel love struck. I guess the rum didn't help either.

"You know Jack. This is the best night I've had in a long while." She opened the doors and walked out on the deck to stare at the stars. Jack followed her diligently.

"So, what was your life like before you decided to do this whole… Pirate thing?"

She looked at him. "Well, before I had that stupid Governor wrapped in my fingers, I had a boyfriend. But the governor had him hanged as a pirate. In reality, it was just so he could marry me. Serika Chessia Wolf."

"That's a beautiful name. I could have sworn I've heard the name before…" Jack said with slurred speech.

"So Captain, when will we be in Tortuga?" Jack had to think for a moment. "By this time tomorrow… I think. Something like that.." She smiled.

"You are one interesting Pirate Jack Sparrow." She said getting up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to bed, to search the wandering seas of my mind." She stopped before closing the door. "Night Love." She shut the door and went to bed. She woke up late the next morning.

"Wow. You sleep like a rock." He said greeting her as she came outside.

"Well I was slightly drunk last night." There was a short pause. "How bad?" She asked,

"You slept through an attack, and two of my crew started fighting in front of the doors." Serika gave him an odd look. "For who would watch you dress." She nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't disturbed, it would be like that for all women who joined a crew of men. She was use to it anyway, every suitor wanted to see her body. She yawned.

"Just so you know, we are a few miles from Tortuga. The wind picked up speed last night and this morning." He pulled out his compass and stared at it.

"Oh." Serika said with a hint of disappointment.

"What's the matter darling? We'll see each other again don't worry. But I have a present for you. Pain doesn't bug you right?"

"Yeah." She said giving his a cautious look.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt for long."

An hour later, the crew of the Black Pearl walked onto Tortuga. " The crew will be partying for the rest of the day. You and I will be together getting your present."

She smiled "Alright then." That was the day when she was officially branded a pirate and was marked by the Sparrow and her own mark. A wolf's paw print. She squealed once. With the Pirate mark. That hurt. It was also the day she met her crew. Enter her best friends, Ria and Umichi. There were five other girls, all excellent sailors and fighters.

"Even got you your own boat." He said happily. It looked a lot like the Black Pearl. It was slightly smaller but probably just as fast. "So, what are you going to name it?"

Serika woke up to her brother shaking her awake. "Whaaaatt…" She said in her usual grumpy morning voice.

"You going to get up any time soon?"

She hit Scull with a pillow. "Maybe." She yawned getting up and stretching. "What time is it?"

Scull sighed "about seven." Serika looked at him for a moment.

"You're up early."

"Not my fault. It was Sparrow."

She had to laugh. "Jack got you up? And you are a more notorious sleeper than me." He glared at her. "Fine. You can sleep in my bed."

"Thank you." Scull dropped down into her bed and Serika walked out on the deck with her crew all out and getting ready to work.

"Alright girls. We have a long day ahead of us. So let's make the most of it. And as soon as we find that Key, The drinks are on me!!" They all shouted and jumped out of the boat onto the dock.

"I wish my crew had that kind of enthusiasm…"

Serika smiled at Jack. "Well, it's what happens when women want to sleep." She stretched again. "So, where's your crew?"

Jack sighed, "Been out there since last night after you left."

"And you started…"

"By the locksmith's."

Serika nodded her head. "Good. You're not quite as clueless as they say you've become after you were marooned." Jack started to say something but then stopped. "It's everywhere man, ever since you went after the last piece of the Treasure of Cortez. But yet again, it was the black pearl." She looked to the ship and smiled at the fond memories, even if it was only a day or so.

"So, shall we start plotting the courses or what?" Jack stared at Serika for a moment. "Serika?"

She looked at him. "Sorry, I was daydreaming." She said a little sad.

"Fond memories huh?" Jack asked

"Well not for long, I keep having this premonition that it will be destroyed by the Kraken…" She looked out to the sea that seemed to go on forever. Huge storm clouds hung over it, going towards Cuba. Her home that she destroyed not too long ago. A year ago on her birthday. She personally murdered the Governor and made sure the he was tortured while he died, bleeding to death in a slow trickle, not able to move. That was what she felt like when she heard her parents were murdered, and it was worse when her boyfriend was accused of it. She shuddered at the thought and she was snapped out of it when Jack shook her.

"Serika! Don't do this to me! You know I hate it when you think father than I can!"

She closed her eyes. "Sorry…"

Jack looked at her moving his head sideways. "It's because one of the locations is Port Henry isn't it?"

Serika jumped "It is?"

He nodded "Come with me darling, we have work to do before they find that key." He pulled an arm around her shoulder and led her to his boat. She laid down on the deck, her back to the sun, kicking her legs back and forth in the air. "So we'll hit Port Henry so it's over with quickly, then to Port Royal, so Elizabeth and Will don't freak, and then to Africa?"

Jack nodded "Yea, that sounds good."

She gave him a sly look. "What sounds good?"

"You. I-I I mean our plans. Yea, our plans."

She laughed hard. "You never pay attention do you?"

"Sometimes…"

"Jack!" Will shouted from the dock. Jack looked over the edge of the boat,

"Yes?" He looked down.

"They found the key."

Serika joined Jack at his side. "Perfect." She sighed in contentment.

"You know he's taken." Jack said to her.

Serika glared at him and punched him in the face.

"Ow… I deserved that one.." She shook her head and jumped onto the dock.

"You have it?" He nodded and handed her the key, everyone standing behind him to see if it was ok. "How is it so clean?"

Will took a breath. "We asked the Locksmith."

Serika literally died. "God, it was that easy?" She laughed at herself. "Well then, I'm glad I buying tonight.."


End file.
